


IGNORE.EXE

by WhoopsOK



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: Harold doesn’t quite understand what John gets out of this, out of being ignored.(Harold is working and John is doing his best to make him lose focus.)





	IGNORE.EXE

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Kinktober Day 12: Distant/Distracted Sex
> 
> Jan.6.19: Typo edit, thanks Microdigitalwaker!

Harold doesn’t quite understand what John gets out of this, out of being ignored.

They’d discussed it, because John grips his own wants so tightly Harold spends a rather significant amount of time kissing them out of his clenched fists. Occasionally, John has to be reminded that as flattering as it is to hear someone wants “ _everything_ ” about you, it would often be much more useful to mention specific desires. Harold has no particular sexual proclivities—he will not entertain the argument that he has a _suit fetish_ —but is more than willing to indulge John’s, should he have any of note.

And so, after several weeks of gentle prodding, after John hid his overheated face into Harold’s neck and spoke, they find themselves here.

Here, being Harold attempting to work on reporting out the month for his cover job while John is beneath the desk, nosing at his crotch.

Harold said nothing when he came in and says nothing now, even though it is taking all his self-control to keep his hands on the keyboard. Because, oh, John’s mouth is such a wondrous thing to experience and the insinuation that he might be on the receiving in of it has him hard enough that it’s distracting. It’s even more distracting that he’s _not supposed to touch him_. He’s not meant to comment on how slowly John is opening his pants, he’s not meant to moan when he finally takes him in hand, he’s not meant to put his hands in his hair or _beg for his mouth._

So, _no_ , Harold doesn’t get it, but he is willing to indulge him by putting in a valiant effort not to react when the loose warmth of John’s mouth finally closes around him. He can’t help the way his breathing staggers any more than John can, apparently. Near to panting, he tries to focus on his documents and ignore the slow pace John has set to sucking him off.

Good sense tells him not to answer the work phone when it rings, but at the sound of it, John goes from sucking him off to cock warming, frozen in anticipation. Harold doesn’t know who’s calling even though they introduce themselves as soon as he answers, can barely string together a coherent sentence when John sinks down deep enough to press his nose into Harold’s stomach, _swallowing_.

It’s quite a bit more than Harold can take and he moves the phone away from his face when he lets out a choked breath, tensing all over. He coughs, probably not very convincingly, to hide the way his voice comes out wheezy and quick. When John’s fingers press up behind his balls, Harold hangs up the phone, giving up the pretense of being able to focus on a single other thing. “ _John._ ”

John can only moan with his mouth otherwise occupied, but it’s not a disappointed sound. Harold leans heavy over his keyboard with one arm, the other snaking under the desk to land in John’s hair. It has the same effect it usually does, if escalated, which is to stay John shudders all over and moves his head a little quicker. He keeps his tongue up under the head as he moves so Harold’s knuckles are bumping against the underside of his desk, the faint _tunk, tunk, tunk_ feeling obnoxiously loud in the near silent room. Combined with the way Harold is panting, it seems they’re making an _awful_ racket for supposedly ignoring each other.

Well. If the game is broken, they may as well break it thoroughly.

“ _Touch yourself,_ ” he gasps, unable to get the leverage to move himself with John between his feet. He _feels_ the sound John makes, just before he feels John’s hand bumping against his pant leg as he quickly jerks himself off.

As is often the case, Harold comes shudderingly, softly panting out John’s name, his hands gripping John’s hair. It does, however—Harold notes when John pushes his chair back so he can kneel out from under the desk—come with the new addition of John’s come spotting his loafers.

“John, I must acknowledge, you are not a man easily ignored,” Harold breathes before John kisses him, smiling softly.

“That is high praise, Harold,” John tells him, with only the slightest rasp. “It took months to get you to stop ignoring me.” His grin shifts in to a smirk at Harold’s eye roll.

“Was that the point of this endeavor?” Harold asks him, not feeling remotely bad about breaking character. “You will always get my attention, John.”

John is much too mature to look so sheepish and in love in that moment, but it is a rather endearing look all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…you were not made to be ignored (unless you get off on that kind of thing)
> 
> Welcome to 2019! You made it!! I’m so proud of you!!


End file.
